In the Darkest Heart
by unicornislandsw
Summary: <html><head></head>Silas has to kidnap a girl, as his superiors and Aringarosa have told him to do. But this girl is no ordinary girl. And Silas can tell. (Silas love story)</html>
1. Introducing myself

HEYYY. SO this is actually my very first fanfic EVER. It'll probably suck. But the thing is I didn't read "The Da Vinci code" book (i ordered it but it's taking way too long to arrive), but i watched the movie and instantly fell in love with Silas. I only found about 2 stories with him. TWO. That's way too little in my opinion, so here I am. I have only really small ideas, and i need YOUR suggestions to help me make this a thing.

I have a lot of tests right now, and school where i live is kinda intense, so i'm sorry if i won't upload for a couple of days or weeks sometimes. Now you know the drill: I don't own any characters from the da vinci code apart from Souxie Cox. I will try to make this story different from the movie, and with completely other events. But please review, give me advice and help me cause i'm new here. That was all i had to say for now. The first chapter will be posted as soon as i can get my hands on my laptop again. Soooooo this was all i had to say for now.

Kisses -Jenn :D


	2. Chapter 1

Soooo first chapter. Wooh. I rated this M, because I was hoping for some action later in the story... ;) not too much though. So please review and let me know how I'm doing. Enjoy :) And also sorry if I misspell some words, my English isn't entirely that good.

Kisses -Jenn :D

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Dan Brown, apart from Souxie Cox, and any other characters I may create.

**Introducing the character**:

Name-Souxie Cox

Age- 18

Personality- smart, funny, brave.

Height- 1.70m

Body type- quite curvy, well built, not fat but not skinny: normal.

Hair- curly

She's french but has a british accent, thanks to her english teacher.

**Chapter 1.**

Silas arrived at the Opus Dei headquarters. He had just returned from a mission Aringarosa gave him, and he had killed, so he was angry with himself. As soon as he reached his room, he took off his robe, and knelt down in prayer. He put one leg up, and tightened the cilice, wincing as the spiked chained pierced his flesh deeper.

Getting up, he grabbed the whip and held it tight in his hand.

"Castigo corpus meum" he whispered, before he swung the whip over his shoulder again and again, letting it hit his back hard, causing blood to flow on his pale skin. He hissed and forced his legs to support his hurting body. _Pain is good. I must repent for what I've done. For what I am._

"Demon"

_whip_

"Ghost"

_whip_

"Pale"

_whip_

"Ugly"

_whip_

"Monster"

_whip_

He was lying on the floor, waiting for the terrible pain on his back to go away, when he heard his cell phone ringing in the pocket of his robe. Wincing, he reached for it. He answered and started speaking in Latin.

"Hello?... I am... Who is he?...A girl?! But how could a woman...Yes. Yes, of course. I'm sorry, Father. I shall." breathing deeply, he put on his robe and went out to do what he was told.

It was almost 11pm. Souxie Cox was standing on the porch of her house, listening to the sounds of the night. She had just moved out of her parents' house a few days ago, and was enjoying her personal space. She looked over to one of the boxes that were sat on the floor behind her and, sighing, she got up to start looking through them.

From his car, Silas was watching Souxie, wondering what would be so special about her. Aringarosa told him that he had to bring to him a human being of great importance. But that human being was a woman. And women meant sin. All his life he denied himself any pleasures of the body, and avoided women. _Not that any of them would want __**me**__._

But here he was. He had to kidnap one. And _live_ with one until he was told what to do next. He had to get her now, while no one was around. He could not risk observing her for another day. But he would have to wait for the right moment.

Souxie opened the box. Inside she saw her research papers on different religious cults, and myths. Since she was 13, she had the urge to find out more about the mysteries of the world, and what fascinated her most were the ones about alchemists and religion. This caused her a lot of problems, as her family was religious, and her mother didn't really agree with her doubts. But this did not stop her and the papers she was now holding were the result of that curiosity. She put them down. Next were framed photos of her friends from high school. She smiled. She was still in touch with them but didn't really get to see them that often and she missed them a lot. She looked at more of the personal things, and was about to go inside, when she saw, on the bottom of the box, her grandmother's crucifix necklace. She slowly picked it up. Her grandmother was a mysterious woman, and hours before her death, she gave Souxie this necklace. She sighed and went inside the house, and was about to make herself a cup of tea, when she heard someone knock on the door.

"Who can it be at this time of night?!" she said to herself and went to see.

She opened the door and gasped.

**A/N**: a cliffhanger xD. I don't like them either, but this was all I had time for now. As soon as I have enough time, I'll continue the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2

Here you have the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review it helps me out a lot :)

Kisses- Jenn :D

**Chapter 2.**

She opened the door and gasped.

In front of her there was a man with ghostly blue eyes, and skin white as paper, dressed in a monk's robe. He was almost 6 feet tall. She was impressed with his appearance, and was not scared, unlike other people. But Silas mistook her fascinated look. _She's just like all the others._

Souxie fought the urge to stare and put on her smile.

"May I help you with anything?"

Silas did not reply. Her smile slowly faded as she saw the look on his face.

"What is it that you need?" she asked, now with a slightly colder tone.

"You." he answered, in a deep accented voice, and then quickly grabbed her throat, pushing her inside the house, and shutting the door with one hand.

Souxie tried to gasp, but the grip on her neck was too tight. All she could do was look at him with big fearful eyes. Silas pulled out a gun, pointed it at her head, and released her neck. She immediately breathed in, waiting for her dizziness to go away. She looked at him, panting. She was now filled with rage.

"What do you want from me?!" Souxie spat at him.

"You have a very important mission to do." he said calmly, paying attention to her every move.

"Who are you?"

Silas stared at her for a few seconds.

"I am the messenger of God." he replied, and was taken aback by the look on her face. Her brave, angered look was replaced by wide eyes, full of fear. All the color drained from her face.

From that one sentence, Souxie understood who she was dealing with. She had read about these people. They belonged to cults, that thought they were doing harm to serve God, finding this the only way to find Him. She did not know which of these cults he belonged to, but she knew what they could do. She was filled with fear.

Silas ignored the look, even though he had the feeling she understood what this was about. He pointed to the door.

"You will walk in front of me to the car parked next to your house. Do not try to escape. You will not get far."

Souxie knew the only way to deal with this was to obey him. A single tear rolled down her cheek, as she headed towards the door. _My family..._ She opened it with shaky hands, and looked to the left, to see a black car. She walked towards it carefully, hearing her attacker walking behind her. He was limping.

Silas opened the door for her, and slightly pushed her inside. She wanted to say something about this gesture, but thought against it. _I'll do my best to stay alive as long as I can. _

Souxie looked out the window, thinking why he was doing this to her. She wasn't anything special, she was just...her. After a few minutes, she couldn't stop herself any longer, and asked him.

"What is so special about me that you must do this?" Silas answered without looking at her.

"My masters need you. You are of great importance."

"Oh so you don't know either. You'll just follow your superior's orders blindly? What are you? A fucking puppet?!" Anger replaced her fear again.

"Do not use such words around me! Don't push me, woman!"

"I have a name!" she spat.

Silas ignored this. Souxie breathed deeply, to calm herself, and continued in a calm tone.

"Didn't they tell you anything? I suppose I have the right to know why I'm being kidnapped."

"My masters only seek for God. They will not disappoint Him."

She understood that was all she could get out of him for now.

"What is your name?" she asked, hesitantly.

Silas stared at her for a few seconds. _Why would she want to know? Why does she care? Stop it. She doesn't. Why would she? Can't she see the way I look?_

Even though some part of him disagreed, he answered her.

"I am called Silas."

She smirked.

"Silas." she repeated, in order to remember it. "I'm Souxie. Souxie Cox." she said hopefully. He did not show any reaction, apart from nodding, so she sighed and looked out the window again.

Silas heard her say his name, and the smirk on her face when he answered. When she saw him the fist time she did not stare, but she smiled. Something no one else ever did towards him. Was this fake? Why didn't she react to the way he looked? He was a ghost, his appearance must have frightened her. No one else ever said his name apart from Bishop Aringarosa either. He did not dare to admit to himself that he liked the way it sounded when she said it. _No. Women are sin._ he reminded himself, and flexed the muscles of his right leg in a way that would make him feel the spikes of the cilice, and produce even more pain. He inhaled harder, and was pleased that he managed to get rid of the sinful thoughts.

Souxie did not notice this, as she was in her own world. Her mind was working at full speed, wondering who was this man. He seemed dangerous, but something in those ghostly eyes of his told her that it was only a mask. She still was fascinated with the way he looked. His extremely pale skin looked odd, she had to admit, but she liked it in some way. And his eyes did not scare her, but intrigue her. She had the feeling that there was a story behind this mask of his.

And deep inside her, she wanted to know it.


	4. Chapter 3

So I just had a physics test yesterday. I totally nailed it. I suck at anything that has to do with math or physics. That's why I didn't post anything. I'll die.

Of course now comes the disclaimer yada yada I don't own anything besides Souxie Cox, anything else belongs to Dan Brown.

**Chapter 3.**

Souxie was brought back from her own world by a sudden stop.

"We're here." said Silas and got out of the car.

Souxie followed him and looked around. They were in front of a hotel. Silas headed towards the door, and they entered a quite fancy lobby. Silas went to the reception while Souxie waited for him, staring at the room. _So I really am important._

"Come with me." Silas said, and pointed towards the elevator.

They entered, and the elevator went up. Silas gasped. He wasn't used to the feeling. Usually he would not allow himself such a luxury as an elevator.

They reached the fifth floor, and Silas unlocked and entered. He showed her to a room at the left.

"This is your bedroom" he said, and walked out, closing the door behind him. Souxie sighed, and sat on the bed. Thinking about the events of the last hours, she started crying, and doing so, she fell asleep.

She woke up a few hours later, and went to the bathroom. She started heading back, when she heard someone whispering in the other room. Curiosity encouraged her to walk towards it and carefully peak through the crack, as the door was not entirely closed. She saw Silas looking at himself in the mirror, and could hear only fragments of what he was whispering to himself: "...fantasma...pale monster...repent...". Then he knelt down in front of the bed, with a device wrapped around his leg. She gasped with horror. _A cilice. Opus Dei._ Souxie had read about this way of corporal mortification, and did not agree with it, so she opened the door before she could stop herself.

"Get the cilice off your leg, it's hurting you! You don't deserve this no matter what you have done! Please take it off!" she said, with her eyes wide. She dropped to her knees and tried to grab him, but he quickly covered himself, and moved away from her, looking at her with a horrified expression. Tears were running down her cheeks, but she did not realize.

"Get away from me. I must repent for what I am." he said, and turned away from her.

Souxie realized what she was doing now, and got up, wiping her tears, and trying to stop new ones from filling her eyes. Before she left, she looked at him.

"What you do or how you look does not make you less of a human being. So instead of punishing yourself this way, you could just prove that you're better than the ones that judge. How do you expect them to respect you if you don't respect yourself?"

Silas turned around after he heard her words, and stared at the closed door. _Why would she speak such words towards me?_ He couldn't find reason. He had kidnapped her, and she did not treat him with disgust. He didn't seem to scare her. She knew what the device was, and this confirmed his doubts: she knew who he was, and where he was coming from. He knew it was not right, but her words made him feel better about himself. _Does she really think that? My Lord, who is this woman? And how can she make me feel this way?_

Souxie quickly ran back to her room. She slammed the door behind her and threw herself on the bed. She still could not believe someone could actually do this to themselves. She wasn't really disgusted when she read about these forms of corporal mortification, but actually seeing someone doing it was different. And she didn't know why, but the fact that Silas was the one to do the gruesome things added to her horror. She sighed. She wasn't the type that would stay in denial and won't admit things to herself. So she started to think about this. About _him_. He did not disgust her, and she could tell that he only expected rejection from people. From what she had heard, he thought that he was a monster, but in her eyes, he was anything but that. Yes, he kidnapped her, but her grandmother always told her that appearances are not always telling the truth, and she could tell he was not evil. He had just been lead on the wrong path. He was still like a child, lost, not knowing where to go and who to trust. Thinking about it, she realized that she found his innocence attractive. _God, he's a fucking monk! You like him, and there's nothing you can do about it._ _Why him out of all people, Souxie?! _

And the way he looked fascinated her. His blue eyes were so deep, like they could see through your soul. His pale skin was beautiful, like porcelain, and his scars told the world a story, but no one was willing to find it out. She could see that he had lost his faith in people, and instead of blaming them, he blamed himself for who he was. What did he find so terrible in himself anyways? He was handsome and young. All he needed to do was open his eyes, and see where he was headed, so he could turn around while he still could.

_Oh God what is this that I'm feeling?!_


End file.
